Tu Don de Navidad
by Corange
Summary: [1] ¡Yo no estaba hecho de hielo ni nieve! Los producía, que era algo completamente diferente. [2] Soy Butch. Y tengo la suerte de no ser un reno todo el maldito año. [3] Luego entendí que lo que había dicho traía consigo doble sentido. Me golpeé mentalmente. Santa era un idiota. [Three-Shot] [Todos los colores]
1. La Novia del Muñeco de Nieve

Brick, desde pequeño, fue elegido sucesor de Santa Claus. Pero al negarse a dejar a sus hermanos atrás, terminó arrastrándolos. El menor, Boomer, fue dotado con poderes de nieve; aunque su parecido con un muñeco llevó a que muchos malentendieran su especie y lo denominaran «_Muñeco de Nieve».  
><em>

* * *

><p>— ¡Vamos a hacer al muñeco de nieve! —Rodé los ojos.<p>

Cada navidad sucedía lo mismo. Una gran bola de nieve abajo, una pequeña bola de nieve arriba, dos _disque_ ojos y una estúpida zanahoria incrustada en medio. Sólo había un problema.

¡Yo en realidad no lucía de esa manera!

Correcto. Hacer _un _muñeco de nieve es normal, pero hacer _al _muñeco de nieve es lo que me saca de mis cabales. Por lo tanto, me da ganas de aplastar todo lo que venga con las palabras «muñeco» y «nieve» juntas.

Miré con recelo un muñeco de esos a mi derecha; me eché un vistazo. Diferentes. Realmente diferentes. Alguien, en algún pasado, y sin estar en sus cabales, había malinterpretado el concepto de aquel personaje que traía la nieve. ¡Que no era un maldito muñeco hecho de bolas! —_No literalmente, al menos. _¿Qué culpa había tenido yo de que alguno de mis antepasados también hubiese tenido pinta de muñeco y que lo llamaran de esa manera?

Y esto sólo había empeorado cuando estrenaron toda clase de películas absurdas hacia mi especie. Esta última, _Frozen_, me tenía hasta la coronilla con aquella tanda de alusiones. Claro que no tenían la culpa, después de todo, ellos también creían que el Muñeco de Nieve había nacido realmente de esa clase de muñeco. Pero, en serio, no me hacía ni una pizca de gracia un grupo enorme de niños tocando puertas y cantando _«¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?». _Menos cuando me enteré del pobre de _Olaf_, ese muñeco que no sabía que se derretía.

Y ahí iba el siguiente lío.

¡Yo no estaba hecho de hielo ni nieve! Los producía, que era algo completamente diferente.

Enfundé mis manos dentro de la chaqueta luego de acomodarme el gorro. Tampoco era insensible al frío, me congelaba como cualquier persona. No naces fabricando nieve, pasas a heredar los poderes del antiguo. Por lo que a mis veinte años, aún no los dominaba del todo.

Enfadado, giré bruscamente en una esquina, por lo que me choqué con alguien. Cuánto hubiese dado porque fuese una hermosa chica de la que me enamoraría y bla bla bla.

—Magnífico. Santa Claus se viene tumbando a medio mundo. Con razón lo imaginan como alguien gordo.

—No jodas, Boomer. Este Santa se ejercita a diario —Me sonrió orgulloso antes de oír un grito y continuar la carrera. Me giré justo para ver una onda de cabello naranja perseguirlo. Decidí no prestarle más atención a Brick.

Solo había avanzado una cuadra cuando realmente choqué con una chica. O, en realidad, ella impactó contra mí. Tuve que sostenerla de los hombros para que no se hiciese daño.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Alzó la vista, observándome con un par de ojos zafiro. Echó un vistazo a sus espaldas y, sin dejarme hablar, haló de mi bufanda, nos envolvió con ella y me abrazó por la cintura—. Uou. Tranquila.

—Cállate, idiota.

Dos hombres con pinta de guardias venían corriendo, dieron un escaneo del lugar y continuaron buscando por otro lugar.

—Se fueron, ladrona —Me miró con el seño fruncido y rompió todo tipo de contacto entre nosotros.

—No he robado nada —Pronunció con fastidio—. Sólo creen que lo hice. Serán idiotas. Ni siquiera confirman quién robó qué.

Alcé una ceja con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Con que sí hubo un robo —Por un segundo pareció recriminarse por hablar de más, pero luego se acomodó el cabello que traía suelto y pasó una mano por el mío, lo que me descolocó.

— ¿Es que te has metido en una guerra de bolas de nieve? Tu cabello está todo blanco.

Me vi de reojo en la vitrina que había al lado, notando una especie de amontonamiento de nieve justo sobre mi cabeza. Luego de quitarlo, ella volvió a sacudir mi cabello, esta vez con algo de gracia.

—El rubio te queda mejor.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría decir que anduve los días siguientes pensando en ella y en lo extraño que me hacía sentir. Como dije: bla, bla, bla. Pero no. En realidad estuve bastante ocupado limpiando los kilos y kilos de nieve que mi cabeza expulsaba como máquina de palomitas. Hablé con El Consejo sobre el lío que traía, y resulta que se trataban de alteraciones en mis emociones. Sí, mi manera de demostrar que <em>me sentía extraño <em>era convertirme en máquina de picar hielo.

Entonces volví a la plaza, esperando encontrarme con ella. En mi segundo intento de hallarla, la vi salir corriendo de una tienda, detrás de una pelinegra, a quien llamaba con fastidio. Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras, dividieron sus caminos. Vi la manera de atajarla en alguna vuelta; cuando lo logré, tiré de su muñeca y la envolví entre mis brazos por el tiempo suficiente como para que el oficial siguiera su camino.

— ¿Otro robo? —Me empujó a modo de regaño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya te he dicho que no robo, solo creen que sí —Le sonreí como a una niña.

—Entiendo, entiendo —Frunció la boca y desvió la vista.

Tal vez debí haberle dicho que nos oculté con una barrera de hielo y que, en realidad, abrazarla no había sido necesario. Pero, ¡vamos!, ya saben por qué lo hice. Ninguno aquí es idiota. Y ¿saben qué? Valió la pena cuando ella no pudo aguantar la sonrisa.

Comenzamos a reírnos y fuimos a dar una vuelta. Pero entonces ella quiso hacer un maldito muñeco de nieve con una niña y todo se fue por el caño. Depresión nivel personaje mágico de navidad —_Léase: yo. _Quería poder contarle la verdadera historia del nombre «Muñeco de Nieve» y ver su rostro cuando comprendiese que toda su vida había estado armando lo que un lunático imaginó.

—No sólo Santa Claus requiere de una mujer a su lado, ¿sabes?

Y con eso, El Consejo consiguió levantarme el ánimo. Lo había decidido. Me arriesgaría con ella. La amaría, haría que me amase y se convertiría algún día en mi novia. La novia del Muñeco de Nieve.

Aquel día la invité a salir de nuevo, era ya la séptima vez. La llevé a un pequeño parque y le sonreí.

— ¿Quieres ver algo genial? —Me lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, pero sonriente, y asintió —. Deber prometer guardar el secreto, Miyako.

—Bien —La zarandeé con diversión repitiéndole la frase, haciéndola reír—. ¡Sí, de acuerdo, Boomer!

Confiaba en ella, a pesar de las únicas tres semanas que la conocía. Así que alcé la palma de mi mano. No, no apareció un copo de nieve que resplandeció hasta explotar y volverse brillo en el cielo. Hice una réplica. Una réplica de ella. Con las ondas de su cabello marcadas y la ropa que llevaba el día que chocamos.

Y mi bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y una mueca de espanto y admiración se hizo presente. Por un instante me congelé de miedo. ¿Qué sucedería si ella salía corriendo? ¿Y si me creía un loco, un monstruo? ¿Me habría equivocado?

_No. _Su sonrisa ladeada me hizo saber que tenía aún la ilusión de una niña, que creía en todo lo mágico y que le había fascinado su estatuilla de hielo. A penas la recogió de mi mano, me abrazó por el cuello. Sonreí como idiota. Había elegido bien.

Sabiendo eso, no perdí más tiempo para probar sus labios. Era el ser mágico con más suerte de la maldita generación desde el momento en que ella me siguió el beso. Me convertí en el Muñeco de Nieve más feliz de la historia. Y ella, en la novia del Muñeco de Nieve.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Navidad atrasada a todos!<em>

_Este es un Three-shot, ¡así que no desesperen!_

_¡Comenten, por favor!_

_El siguiente es de Butch. ¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Chao, chao!_


	2. Me guías con colores

_Estoy triste. Sé que muchas han leído este fic, ¡pero es que nadie ha comentado! Me han bajado la moral. _

_Bueno, casi es Año Nuevo, así que de todas maneras he decidido subir este capítulo. ¡A sonreír!_

**_Disclaimer: D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>El del medio, Butch, adoptó la capacidad de volar y dar brillo, teniendo como contradicción una luz parpadeante en la nariz al usarlas. Sí, la magia del mismísimo Rodolfo el Reno.<p>

* * *

><p>Todos hablando de Santa Claus. Que cuándo va a llegar, que qué les va a llevar de regalos. Y nadie se fija en el que carga al pesado de Santa. Ignórenme, niños. Sólo soy el tarado que se convierte en un cuernudo reno para llevar al holgazán de su hermano por toda la maldita ciudad. Apuesto a que no se imaginaron que el tal <em>Rodolfo<em> fuese así de gruñón. Pues lo siento, pero ese no existe.

Es el reno guía y ya.

Y ese me tocó ser a mí. Soy Butch. Y tengo la suerte de no ser un reno todo el maldito año. Cambio a voluntad, pero solo lo necesito la noche de navidad, para mantener la ilusión y todo eso. La realidad es que puedo volar e iluminar sin dejar de ser un guapo veinteañero pelinegro.

Casi.

— ¡Enciende tu lucecita, hermano, no veo nada aquí!

— ¡No pienso encender la tontería que me plantaste en la cara, Brick!

— ¡Que soy Santa!

Ególatra. Solo era una simple revisión de ruta. Yo, en cambio, al usar la magia, tenía que encender esa maldita luz en mi nariz. Todo es culpa de Santa Claus. Si al maldito no se le hubiese dado por combinar magia cuando jugaba a la guerra de bolas de nieve con Boomer, no hubiera aterrizado en mi rostro una esfera de esas. Gracias a Dios que logré cambiarle el color a verde.

Qué Rodolfo ni qué nada. Me importaba una mierda su tontería de la nariz como un tomate. ¡Es verde, señores, verde! Tomate podrido será.

Sacudí mi cabello y me adelanté a casa. El pelirrojo de mi hermano aún tenía asuntos que atender. Comencé a pasarme una mano sobre la nariz al notar fastidio. Segundos después comenzó a titilar como un foco antes de encenderse. Y entonces lo hizo. La calle por la que iba se tornó verde. Gracias al _Conejo de Pascua _ que no había nadie alrededor. Al pasar por una tienda cerrada, se iluminó aún más.

Me incliné e intenté ver más allá de la vitrina. Mi luz se apagó.

— ¡Bu! —Gritó alguien a mi lado antes de comenzar a reír ante mi cara pasmada. Se burlaba a lo grande. Luego de un rato de observarla con el seño fruncido, la corté.

— ¿Estabas robando? — _¿Y cuándo mierda saliste? _Podría jurar que estaba dentro del lugar.

—Uh. Anda, delátame, idiota. No vaya a ser que Santa olvide colocarme en su _Lista Negra._

_De hecho, su lista es roja, _pensé. Alcé una ceja y ella me observó con superioridad.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Harás algo? —Guardé silencio. La chica que traía en frente era simplemente impulsiva, tanto como para que ni siquiera yo pudiese seguirle el ritmo—. Lo tomaré como un no. ¡Adiós, pelinegro!

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue victoriosa. Bufé por lo bajo y quise golpearme por no haber reaccionado a tiempo. Yo, todo un ser mágico, superado por una humana de la Lista Roja de Brick. Rodolfo el Reno ya no parecía tan mala idea.

* * *

><p>«Segundo ensayo de ruta de Navidad»<p>

Gruñí al terminar de leer el mensaje de Santa. Terminé el café que traía y lancé el envase al primer contenedor que se me cruzó. Giré en varias esquinas hasta encontrar alguna desolada. Cuando la hallé, bufé y me transformé en un imponente reno.

—Me lleva la…

Y de pronto, me había vuelto un corderito frente a los reflectores. Maldije en todos los idiomas que cruzaron por mi mente y volví a mi cuerpo humano. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí una especie de _dejabú. _Y sabía perfectamente por qué.

Debí haberlo adivinado cuando mi nariz brilló como el trasero de una luciérnaga.

—Eres el de la otra noche. Y ahora tú acabas de…te volviste… ¡Eras un maldito reno!

Quise explotar en carcajadas ante su mirada de espanto, tal y como ella lo había hecho anteriormente, pero la imagen de El Consejo asando un reno para navidad fue lo que me hizo palidecer a mí. Seguramente mi vida tendría fin de esa manera si se enteraban que una humana había descubierto el secreto.

No sería la cena de navidad, niños y niñas.

Le cubrí la boca y nos elevé hacia el techo de un edificio, maldiciendo la luz verde que mi nariz desprendía. Cuando ambos pisamos tierra, aún sin liberarse, expandió los ojos. Luego, alzó cautelosamente una mano hasta la altura de mi rostro.

Y me tocó la nariz.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Rezongué alejándome de ella.

—Brilló. Tu nariz resplandeció como la de…

—Si te atreves a utilizar el nombre del tal Rodolfo para completar esa oración, ahora mismo me largo y te dejo aquí abandonada, ¿oíste?

En un segundo, su actitud se tornó defensiva y brusca, cruzándose de brazos.

—A mí no me vengas con amenazas, Rodolfo —Pude haber jurado que mi nariz echó chispas—. Que el que seas mitad animal no significa que seas una bestia.

— ¿Y entonces qué?

—Simplemente eso. Que eres…un animal

Y eso, pequeños, desde distintos puntos de vista, fue un insulto.

De todos los insultos que había recibido en mi vida, ese era el primero que se dirigía a ambas identidades. No se sentía bien, nada bien. Mi reno interior quería clavarle las astas en el estómago. Pero desde que se lo hice a mi hermano, estas están protegidas de manera invisible. Al parecer no se podía golpear a Santa en vísperas de navidad.

— ¡Pues ahora vas y te encargas de ella! La cuidarás. Desde ahora hasta que se convierta en alguien de nuestra confianza.

— ¿Qué? No. No pienso perder mi tiempo estando al pendiente de una ladrona —Fruncí el seño. Sin embargo, El Consejo no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¡Tú la dejaste conocer nuestro secreto!

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella estaba ahí?

— ¡Mirando! —Respiró profundo para relajarse y recobró la compostura—. Mira, podrá estar en la Lista Ne…Roja de tu hermano, pero, créeme, es una maravillosa chica en realidad.

— ¿Hablan en serio? Estaba robando una tienda.

—Oh, y muchas otras —Sonrió como si fuese la travesura de una pequeña—. Pero no lo hace para ella. Tiene la custodia de su hermano y se siente infeliz al no poder comprarle todo lo que él le pide para navidad. Está tratando de ser una buena hermana. Simplemente, lo está haciendo de la manera equivocada.

_Mierda. Ya me echó el discurso._

Odiaba las _lecciones de vida _que se les daba por soltar. Me hacían…volver Boomer. Pero los malditos tenían razón. Tal y como Brick se negó a dejarnos atrás cuando lo eligieron sucesor de Santa Claus, esa chica trataba de darle lo mejor a su hermano. Maldita sea, ¿cómo iba a poder recriminarle eso?

_Y ahora soy un reno con lucecita._

Cierto. Pero… [Mierda, vomitaré en mi boca] no le hacía comparación a la posibilidad de haberme quedado sin mis hermanos.

— Veo tu luz en el reflejo del celular—Giró la silla del escritorio hacia mí. Bajé del filo de la ventana y me senté en la cama que había al lado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ahora eres mi responsabilidad. Aunque no pareces estar tan mal si tienes un celular táctil —Blanqueó los ojos y sonrió nostálgicamente.

—Mi hermano me lo dio. Se adelantó a navidad —Encogió sus hombros—. Supongo que se habrá enterado de toda mi vida ya, Señor Reno.

—Sólo una parte, Kaoru —Alzó una ceja.

—Tú sabes mi nombre y yo del tuyo no tengo idea. Como que estoy en desventaja —Me sonrió. Al parecer había digerido bien toda la situación.

—Soy Butch Him.

— ¿El Reno? —Alzó ambas cejas con diversión y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Le asentí como estúpido, dándole por una vez la satisfacción—. Era Butch Him, el reno…

Reí. De verdad era increíble la rapidez con la que había aceptado el que hubiese visto a un ser mágico. Sonará idiota, pero me encantaba hablar con ella. Ya saben, jamás había hablado de eso con alguien que no viviese bajo las órdenes de El Consejo, así que hasta podía quejarme de ellos.

En los días siguientes, no pude evitar ir a buscarla. El Consejo tenía razón, y yo me sentí un idiota por haberla llamado ladrona. Esa chica era admirable. Y por más que traté de evitarlo [me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared en incontables ocasiones], siempre andaba maravillado con ella.

Y realmente sí, Kaoru era confiable. Pero no pensaba hacerle llegar esa información a El Consejo.


	3. Incluso cuando Santa no es Claus

_Vine a abandonar esto por aquí. Sé que no es navidad, pero ya estaba hecho y dejarlo para la próxima navidad sería realmente aburrido._

* * *

><p>Y el mayor, Brick, heredó la magia del mismísimo Santa Claus.<p>

* * *

><p>Removí una vez más todos mis papeles. ¿Quién diría que ser Santa Claus sería tan entretenido?<p>

Un loco. Sólo él lo diría.

¿Que en la víspera de navidad se paseaba por toda la fábrica supervisando cómo los duendecitos terminaban los juguetes? Jamás lo había experimentado. ¿Duendes? ¿Y para qué mierda Santa tendría magia? ¿Para hacerse de cenar? Había tres meses en el año para dedicarme a crear los juguetes. Y en Diciembre, aquellos malditos veinticuatro días antes de navidad, tenía que verificar cada aspecto de lo que iba a ser la repartición de regalos de navidad.

Ruta de viaje, salud de los renos, buen funcionamiento del trineo, lista de niños, regalos a entregar, etc.

Y por si no fuera poco, El Consejo me traía estresado por aquel asunto de «tener una buena esposa al lado». Siempre andan diciendo que todo Santa necesita una mujer con quién compartir su vida, ya que eso fortalece la magia por el amor y todas esas cursilerías que, irónicamente, sí son ciertas en las películas.

Así que, con toda la amabilidad que caracteriza a El Consejo, usaron magia para transportarme a la plaza central y lanzarme dentro de alguna tienda, justo detrás el mostrador. Me levanté con disgusto, le sonreí a la dependienta, que olvidó el asunto de que aparecí de la nada sólo para sonreírme, y caminé hacia la salida. Si hubiese llegado, habría sido mejor en ese momento.

— ¿Tienes este vestido en color rosa?

— ¿Qué? —Miré desconcertado a la chica que se había plantado frente a mí.

—Que si tienes este vestido en color rosa —Abrí la boca para responderle, pero simplemente no tenía idea de qué decirle. Ella rió —. Dios, no eres un buen vendedor.

— ¿Vende…? —Dirigí una mirada al mostrador y giré de nuevo hacia la joven—. No, no trabajo aquí.

Ella quitó su sonrisa y me vio incómoda y avergonzada, formando un leve «oh» con sus labios.

—Lo siento, como salías de detrás del mostrador, creí que… —Se cubrió la boca con una mano por un segundo—. Perdón, fue una equivocación.

Y fue a hablar con la dependienta. Con las manos en los bolsillos, la vi de reojo. Sonreí de lado y le pedí a una de las trabajadoras que me ayudara a buscar ropa para mi novia, mi novia inexistente. Aunque en realidad no le prestaba tanta atención como a la pelirroja que continuaba buscando algún conjunto. La vi entrar y salir del probador varias veces antes de decidirse por alguna blusa rosa.

La seguí en todo su recorrido por la plaza y, por alguna razón, no dejaba de sonreír. Tal vez fuese porque se tropezaba cada cinco minutos, o confundía gente con otra, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Se detuvo a comprar un batido y yo me apoyé en una pared alterna para contestar mi celular.

—Joder, Brick. Diles que no es mi culpa que esa chica me viera.

—Hermano, no tengo idea de lo que me estás diciendo —Contesté sin quitar la mirada de la pelirroja, a la cual se le cayó el dinero, causando que volviera a sonreír.

—Una chica me vio transformarme.

Desvié la vista hacia el lado en el que traía el celular y fruncí el seño. Eso no podía estar pasando justo en vísperas de navidad. El imbécil se había dejado ver por una chica y ahora El Consejo había decretado su castigo. El reno guía ahora era niñero. Eso le restaría fuerzas a su trabajo de navidad.

—Tu culpa, tu responsabilidad.

—Oh, ¡vamos! No puedo estar cuidando de una chica hasta que se convierta en «alguien confiable», ¡es una ladrona!

—Butch, fue tu error, ¡así que ahora te encargas de que esa chiquilla mantenga la boca cerrada y...! —Me moví bruscamente por el enojo, pero eso provocó que empujara a una chica y esta lanzara su batido sobre la bolsa de compras que traía.

Mis ojos se expandieron cuando ella dio un pequeño grito, lanzó lo que quedaba del envase y sacó una hermosa y muy manchada blusa rosa de la bolsa.

—Te llamo luego —Pronuncié antes de colgar y guardar el celular—. De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención arruinar tu blusa nueva. No quisiera arruinarte nada, en realidad.

—Arruinaste mi tarde —Masculló tratando de limpiarla.

— ¿Quieres que mejore tu noche? —Me lanzó una mirada de enfado.

Luego entendí que lo que había dicho traía consigo doble sentido. Me golpeé mentalmente.

Santa era un idiota.

— ¡No me refería a eso! Sólo quería compensarte por haber arruinado tu blusa.

—Oh, entonces ¿acostarte conmigo es una compensación?

— ¡Que no quiero acostarme contigo! —Entonces todo alrededor quedó en silencio. Miré de reojo sólo para notar como las personas se nos quedaban viendo, y también lo que estaban pensando que sucedía.

Un rechazo.

—Corre —Pronunció antes de alzar la blusa manchada y comenzar a perseguirme con ella.

Corrí aproximadamente tres cuadras antes de perderla de vista, teniendo una especie de encuentro con Boomer en el camino. Luego me cuestioné por qué no había vuelto simplemente donde El Consejo. Quizá porque no tenía la menor idea de lo salvaje que podía ser esa pelirroja. Aún cansado, me dirigí allí.

— ¡Es perfecta! —Me lanzaron apenas abrí el portón—. ¡Ella podría ser tu esposa!

— ¡No! —Grité, comprendiendo que me habían estado espiando desde que me arrojaron a esa tienda—. ¿Es que no prestaron atención? ¡Me persiguió para golpearme con una blusa!

—Pero estabas embobado con ella antes de eso. No puedes negarlo.

Sonreí al recordar cómo me confundió la primera vez, y cómo se tropezó nada más salir de la tienda. Esa chica parecía tener la inocencia y torpeza de una niña. Tierna y con unos relucientes ojos rosas. Claro, hasta que decidió atacarme con ropa.

—Ahí está esa sonrisa —La quité de mi rostro y, al ver sus muecas de superioridad, supe que había utilizado alguna clase de truco raro.

— ¡Dejen de hacer que me enamore de ella! —Se miraron entre ellos y la única mujer de El Consejo me sonrió.

—Cariño, sólo hicimos que recordaras la primera vez que la viste. El que luego la persiguieras por voluntad propia no es nuestro lío.

Pude jurar que se burlaron de mí.

* * *

><p>Pasé cuatro días tranquilamente, pero aún sentía que El Consejo no iba a dejar que esa chica se alejara con facilidad. Tomé los papeles que necesitaba y bajé al primer piso de aquella <em>fábrica. <em>Luego los dejé caer.

En medio del Gran Salón, se encontraba una joven sonriendo fascinada y examinando todo el lugar. Hasta que me vio y frunció el seño. Tensé la mandíbula cuando entendí todo aquello. Pasé de largo junto a ella y abrí el portón de un golpe brusco.

— ¡¿Por qué la trajeron?! —Pero no fui yo quien habló.

—Butch, debes entender que esto es muy diferente a tu caso —Habló El Consejo antes de verme—. Hablaremos luego.

Gruñendo, mi hermano salió del lugar. Logré ver cómo saludaba a la chica como si se conocieran previamente, lo cual me descolocó.

— ¿Ellos se…?

—Es amiga de la chica que lo descubrió, pero no sabía que era parte de este mundo hasta hoy —Me sonrieron insinuantes—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?

— ¿Qué les hizo creer que trayéndola acabaría siendo mi novia?

—Bueno, te ahorramos la parte en la que le cuentas que eres Santa Claus.

— ¡¿Lo sabe?!

—En realidad, no. Sólo sabe que estás mezclado en esto, y que Santa existe.

Me quejé con ellos un rato más, hasta que terminaron por ordenarme que fuera a donde esa chica, me presentara y la enamorara antes de que fuese navidad. La cual, por cierto, era en diecinueve días. Loco. El Consejo estaba realmente loco.

* * *

><p>—Mi nombre es Brick —Le dije, extendiendo la mano como un idiota y sacudiéndome el cabello. Ella la miró algo dudosa, pero luego me sonrió.<p>

—Momoko —Haló levemente del borde inferior de su blusa y sonrió aún más— No está arruinada, después de todo.

Esta vez le sonreí yo al notar aquella prenda rosa. Y sí, me exigió volver casi a diario a la _fábrica._ Eso, por cierto, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Cada día, dejaba el papeleo e iba a recogerla. Cuando veníamos, ella se ponía a jugar con algunos seres mágicos, llegando a conocer a casi todo aquel mundo.

Y vino aquel día en el que le conté que era Santa Claus. Primero no se lo creyó, ya que ella pensaba que Santa era un viejo pasado de peso y barbudo. Pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de todo, actuó como una niña pequeña. Comenzó a preguntarme cómo hacía para darle la vuelta al mundo en una noche, quién hacía que nevara, por qué ese reno guía tenía la nariz verde, etcétera.

Y luego de todo ese alboroto, atrapó mi cuello entre sus brazos y me besó. Después se avergonzó y trato de alejarse, pero, ¡vamos!, no iba a dejarla ir después de haber destrozado el mundo de Santa.

Porque sí, eso hizo. Y debo admitir que el trabajo de Santa Claus, con esa chica al lado, era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en la vida.


End file.
